ellick tellie oneshots
by 90SFREAK
Summary: just nick torres and ellick bishop oneshots! give me story recommendations :)
1. Chapter 1

**You guys i just watched 16x05 and all i have to say is, THEY WENT UNPLUGGED TOGETHER? Enjoy :) also i got some reviews on my grammar, and i love getting reviews but i hope you understand english isn't my first language, so i do struggle a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

The ding of the elevator brought him back to reality as the doors slowly slid open. As he stepped out he could distinctly hear Ellie arguing on the phone with someone, frustration clear in her voice.

As he grew closer, he slowly fished out the packet of m&m's in his pocket. She slammed the phone down with an angry puff as he approached her desk, stopping right in front of her.

"You ok partner?" concern in his voice.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Just these stupid people don't know how to do their jobs."

He nods, understanding the difficulty in reaching people who actually know things.

He slid his hand out of his pocket and gently placed the packet of candy on her desk, next to her hand.

He smiled as he watched her face go from frustration to excitement.

She quicklet snatched the packet and tore it open, and somehow managed to squeak out a small "Thanks!" and she proceeded to pour the entire packet into her mouth.

He chuckled as he walked to his desk, and was setting his bag down when he hears McGee say. "What? No candy for me?" with a hint of foux hurt and amusement in his voice.

"Sorry Tim. Only bought one packet." He snickers.

"Sureeee." McGee replies.

Nick sunk into his seat, getting ready to tackle the endless day of reports, his mind already wandering. His mind went back to a couple weeks ago, when he got that shrapnel stuck in his back, but more specifically to the feeling of almost losing her.

Ok, maybe he didn't almost lose her, but still, it was damn close, if she had been 2 feet in a different direction, it could have been a different story.

He tilted his head up and stole a glance at her, reminding himself that shes still there, and still real.

At that moment, her cell phone rang.

He watched in amusement as her desk phone rang, and she struggled to swallow the m&m's in her mouth. She scrambled to the phone but managed to regain herself just enough to answer professionally.

"Gibbs?" She questioned. That peaked his interest, and McGee's too.

"Uh yeah, I'll let them know." and with that, she hung up.

She stood up with a smile. "Grab your gear. We are going to Oklahoma."

-NCIS-

"Sooo you gonna tell me why we are driving to oklahoma?" He questioned as he slid into the driver's seat, Time having already met up with Gibbs, and is driving with him.

"All I know is we have a case. A petty officer was murdered,and the locals called Gibbs immediately. Apparently he had connections there, As do I." She said with a small smile.

"Ah," he said as he turned the key, the car rumbling under him, as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"You get to see your family."

"Yup!" she says with a proud smile. "I haven't gone home since…"

Her mind flashed back to that one thanksgiving. The one she found out Jake cheated.

She waiting for the wave of sadness to cover her, but it didn't come, for which she was grateful.

"Since..?" Nick asked slowly, sensing something serious.

Ellie realized she had never told Nick why she got divorced, and slowly mulled the pros and cons of telling him.

"I went home a couple years ago, a little bit before my divorce. I needed to get away, from it all. Especially him. After what he did I just needed time." She replied.

"After what he did?" Nick asked, confusion clear in his words.

"He uh. He cheated on me." She replied. No emotion in her voice.

She heard the breath get caught in his throat.

His words came out a little harsh, and confused. "Im sorry- did you say he _cheated_?"

"Yeah." she said, searching his face. She saw what she heard. Anger and confusion.

Then he let out a dry chuckle. "Who in their right mind would _cheat_ on you? You are literally **perfect."** he snapped his mouth shut, realizing he might have said to much.

"Sorry I just don't understand how people do that shit. Especially to you."

She cast him a confused glance. "Especially to me?" she questioned.

"Listen, all I'm saying is that if you were my wife, I wouldn't have eyes for anyone else." Again he closed his mouth immediately, and even brought a hand to his forehead with a soft thud.

She chuckled, and he smiled at the sound of that. "Thanks for the weird compliment Torres."

"Anytime," he replied. "But seriously Ellie.. If you need to talk or even not talk at all, I'm here."

She gave him a smile. "Thanks Nick but seriously, it happened, I'm over it. It was a long time ago, and I'm happy now."

"Good. Now sleep if you can because this is about a 19 hour drive, and I'm not doing all of it."

She chuckled and closed her eyes.

-NCIS-

"Niiccckkkkkk" she sang softly, waking him from his slumber as she pulled into the driveway of her childhood house, Gibbs and McGee getting there just minutes before her.

"Hmdjnf" he grumbled, not fully awake.

She chuckled and reached over, shaking him lightly until he opened his eyes.

"We are here." She said, happiness flooding her voice, and that was enough to make him smile and open his eyes.

He looked at the cozy farm house, and smiled as he imagined Ellie as a kid running around.

"Lets go inside before we have to go talk to the witnesses."

-NCIS-

"Is this the famous Nick Torres I keep hearing about?" Bishops mother sang as she came out of the house, arms already wide open and pulling him into a hug.

Nick chuckled as he returned the hug. Then he turned to Bishop, with a smirk. "You talk about me to your mom?"

"Shut up." she says, a blush on her face.

Her mom chuckled, the pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," she breathed into her moms hair.

Torres, Gibbs, McGee, and all three brothers smiled as they watched the interaction.

Nick walked towards her brothers, a small smile on his face.

"Whats up guys" he says.

"Nick what's up man!" George says, clapping him on the back.

"It's been a while bro."

"So, uh, Weird question but I want all the tea spilt on Ellie's childhood, so uh, got any wild stories?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

The three brothers exchanges looks before John spoke up.

"Follow us. We need to go to the spot before discussing this."

The other brothers nodded, before dramatically sneaking away with Nick in tow.

"This is the attic. It's where all the wild stuff happened. I lost my virginity here." Rob exclaims before strutting up the stairs.

Nick chuckled as he followed, already loving the inside of the house. He couldn't wait to see Ellies bedroom.

They all settled down, and George pulled out a bottle of vodka from who knows where. It seemed that there were secret hiding places everywhere up there.

"So, what would you like to know about our sister?" John spoke, a very serious look on his face.

Nick would almost be intimidated if he hadn't seen the small smile hiding beneath the surface.

"Anything. Everything. Definitely something I can use against her in the future."

"Ooooo I have a story. Its not embarrassing, it's badass but it will do!" Rob exclaimed before sitting down with a thunk.

"Would you like some vodka before we begin?" George offered.

"As much fun as that would be, I'm still on duty. It will have to wait till after hours." Nick replied with a laugh, very eager to head the story.

"Ok storytime." Rob starts.

 _High school, freshman year._

" _Yo watch it scarecrow!" She shook her head. Why do they still call her that? Buckner may not be a problem after what her brothers did, but the popular girls still are, and there's nothing her brothers can do about that._

 _They've told her to stand up for herself. She certainly knows how, growing up with three brothers and the self defence classes she's been taking ever since she was 5. She still goes to those every thursday, and by now she can take out someone twice her size._

 _She could easy deal with the bullies. But she knows, that that's not how you deal with it. She knows that all they want is a reaction. She never gives them one, she just keeps on walking because she knows that's what gets under their skin the most. She has never gotten physical with a bully, even if they got physical with her._

 _She could handle being shoved, and pushed, and poked at, and humiliated, but one day, she snapped._

 _Ellie had made a friend. Someone who had moved to town, someone who didn't know their way around. Someone, who like her, was a very easy target._

 _They had become close, best friends. And Ellie made sure to try to protect her friend the best she could against the bullies. But the bullies decided that since they wouldn't get a reacting from Ellie, maybe they should torment her friend. And they were not going to torment her friend._

 _Ellie was walking to 4th period, only to hear the evil laughs of the people she despised the most, and to hear the whimper of someone she loved too._

 _Her head snapped up, and a ways down the hall she could see three popular girls shoving her friend against a locker._

 _*remember Ellie, it's better if you can resolve the situation with words, before deciding to do something physical* she thought._

 _So calm and collected, she walked over, to them. The fear in her friends face broke her heart._

" _What are you doing?" she demanded. Cold and calm._

" _What does it look like i'm doing scarecrow?" She replied, her voice nasy and dripping with venom. All thoughts Ellie once had about this situation being civil left._

" _You know jessica, i'd like to see things from your perspective but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass. Now do me, and yourself a favor, and Back. Off. "_

 _The entire hallways gasp. No one had ever seen Ellie talk back to them, especially Jessica. The worst of the bunch._

" _What did you say to me you twig bitch?' Jessica said, letting her friend go and shoving Ellie against the locker instead._

 _George, Rob, And Jon watched from a distance, ready to jump in if needed. Shocked at the fact that Ellie had said that._

" _I said, get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat."_

 _They student gasped again, ready to see a fight._

 _Her brothers jaws dropped. Ellie was finally fighting back._

" _Take that back before you regret it scarecrow."_

" _Make me." she said. Her voice low and threatening._

 _And with that, Jessica's first came swinging, but all those self defence classes Ellie took were on her side, and she managed to spot it and and duck, making jessica's hand smash against the locker with all her force. Jessica shrieked and sunk to the ground, holding her crippled fist._

" _What are you doing you idiots?!" Jessica screeched at her friends. "Get her!"_

"So yeah, Ellie ended up kicking all three of their asses, without getting a single scratch on her." Rob finished, a proud smile on his face.

Torres found himself smiling too. She's been a badass since day one.

"Nick?" He heard Ellie call from downstairs, only to see her head poking up as she made her way up the stairs.

She smiled as she saw her brothers and nick all together up there.

Some of the most important men in her life.

"Uh we gotta go. Witnesses, dead body." she sighed. She would really like to just sit down and join them, reminisce about old times. But no, duty calls.

At least she gets to go look at a dead body with Nick? That's hardly romantic at all. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

"Ok later boys." Nick says, getting up from his spot on and old rubber donkey that's been there since she was a kid.

He turned to her, "when we get back, you HAVE got to show my your childhood bedroom."

She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Lets go."

-NCIS-

"Well that was kind of disappointing." Ellie says with a frown on her face.

"Yeah." they all agreed. Nick, McGee, and even Gibbs.

They had solved the case in 6 hours. Some stupid drunk kid who had beef with the petty officer about an ex girlfriend. It was all on camera.

"So uh, whats the plan here boss? We start driving back tonight or?" McGee spoke up.

She felt her heart sink. She really hoped she would get at least a little time to spend with her family.

Nick could tell that she was disappointed too, even if she tried her best to not show it.

"No. We go back to Bishops house. Sleep in the bed her mother prepared, be good guest and go back once we get some sleep and food." Gibbs commanded.

Ellie smiled.

"Ok." McGee said. "Good thing you have a lot of guest rooms."

And with that, Gibbs and McGee got in one car, and Nick and Ellie got in another.

-NCIS-

Ellie knocked softly on his door, not wanting to scare him. "Hey Nick," She said, gently waking him from his slumber. "There's breakfast."

He let out a noise that sounded like a moan and growl mixed together, and rolled over on his back, eyes still closed.

She watched him with an amused smile on her face.

He was wearing a loose fitting white cotton tee shirt, and a pair of grey sweat pants that matched the ones she was wearing at the moment. He raised his arms above his head and arched his back, stretching away the sleep.

Her breath caught in her throat as his shirt rode up, revealing his tan, taunt skin. She forced herself to advert her eyes.

"You can eat breakfast in your pajamas. That what everyone else is doing." She offered, trying to get him out of bed.

"Hmmf" He said, clearly not reading to get up yet after the late night they had.

Ellie chuckled and walked into the room, going to the side of the bed he wasn't occupying.

She laid down next to him, on top of the covers, and turned to face him, a significant amount of space between them.

She thought for a moment, and a small smile graced her face.

"If you get up now I'll let you see my bedroom" She sang lightly.

And with that he sprung up and was at the door, impatiently waiting got her to join him.

-NCIS-

"Nice of you to finally join us." HEr mom said as they walked into the kitchen. Nick had just gotten done exploring Ellie's room, the smile on his face never leaving. They spent an hour and a half in there, Ellie explaining where or how she acquired most of the items in her room.

"Nice to see you too mom." Ellie laughed before sitting down next to her, and Nick sitting down next to ellie.

"This looks delicious." Nick said.

"Hmmh." Ellie says, "I agree."

And together, they all ate as a family, before driving the 19 hours back. Ellie and Nick each learning new things about the other. AS she looked at him driving, from her spot in the passenger seat, she smiled. HE was everything she would ever need.

 **Sorry it ended so abruptly, i just didn't know where or how to stop haha. Anyway let me know what you think, review keep me motivated. Also give me suggestions of fics you'd like to see. Love you! Also please keep in mind english isn't my first language so there may be some errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first tellie/ellick story so i hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like it :)**

Ending up here was not part of the plan, but he was sure glad that they are here now. He turned slightly in the bed, to get a better view.

She was sat up in the bed, facing away from him. Her legs folded under her. The streetlight she seemed to be focused on glistened through the window, casting shadows over the room, along with her body.

Her golden hair fell down her back, brushing against her soft skin. She was truly hypnotizing. Her hazel eyes were cast out the window, and the only sound in the room was their breathing.

Their room was small, but it had all the necessities. It had a bed, bathroom, and mini fridge. It was cozy, and that's great because after what just happened, they needed to be cozy. His arm hurt a bit from the blast by the marina, but thats all.

He looked at her again. He's concerned about her. She tried to convince him that she's fine but the extra long shower she took, and the fact that she wouldn't let him examine her for injuries says otherwise. She let out a small sigh, and layed back down next to him. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Her eyelids felt heavy, and her ribs felt compressed, almost as if she couldn't take a deep breath. Even after everything that happened tonight, all she could think about is Nick in bed next to her. She moved slowly to her side, careful not to disrupt her injuries to much.

She let herself study him, for he seemed to be asleep. He looked tired, and his arm was turning a dark shade due to his injury.

She's unaware of her own feelings when looking at him, and thinking about their situation.

She felt comfortable laying next to him, safe, but at the same time there was a sense of dread in her gut when she thought about the events that lead them here.

She decided to just focus on him and where they are now. In bed. Together. Close. She could feel his breathing, and his warmth. She wanted to reach out and touch him, and that confused her too.

Why does she want to do that? She wants to feel his skin against her fingertips. She wants to brush her fingers across his lips to feel the texture. She wants to move close enough that a piece of paper couldn't fit between them.

She doesn't know why she wants to do those things though, because he's her partner, and that's unprofessional, but then again Qasim was a coworker too.

She froze at the thought of Qasim. Nick was nothing like him. They were completely different. Her feelings about them are different, so why is she comparing them? Qasim was quiet, sweet, warm. Nick was a lone wolf, someone who used humor as a defence mechanism, someone you couldn't get close with.

But it seemed like the more she tried, the more he let her in. The more time they spent together, the more she learned about him, the more she saw the real him, and now, he's no longer cold to the touch.

She saw the real him. The guy who cares so deeply for others he would do anything to help them, even if it meant hurting himself.

And with that last thought she reached out and placed her hand on his arm, below his bruise.

It was a simple act, but it meant everything.

She doesn't know how she feels yet, but it's definitely something worth exploring.

He felt her shift and place her hand on his arm. Her fingers were cold. But that not the reason he shivered. Eleanor bishop had him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it.

He would do anything for her but he still acts like he doesn't care.

Like she's just another coworker, but tonight scared him. He thought for a split second bishop would die. His blood ran cold at the thought of her dying, and without even thinking about it, he reached out and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

She stiffened for a second, but thought, "hey, i almost died. I deserve this." and she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

They both know that tomorrow, they are both going to act like this didn't happen, but for tonight, they'll enjoy this moment.

 **Hey so i know this was short, but it was just an experiment to see if people liked it. Let me know if you liked it and if i should do more, it really keeps me motivated when i get feedback! :)**


End file.
